To operate, wireless computing devices, such as mobile station, operate with a power storage device with a limited energy supply, such as a battery, fuel cell or the like. A mobile station needs a power source and, in many cases, this power source is a battery. For instance, cellular phones use various types of batteries to operate. The amount of time a mobile station can typically operate before the power of the battery is consumed (which is often referred to as “battery life”), is often an important criteria that consumers use in choosing one brand or type of mobile station over another brand or type of mobile station. The terms battery, energy storage device and power storage device are used interchangeably herein.
Additionally, different operating environments can cause the user to be surprised and/or frustrated when the battery runs out much more quickly than would typically be expected by the user. Thus, a variation or unexpected short battery life is also undesirable from the user perspective.
While the power storage device is generally rechargeable, it may not always be convenient or even possible for a user to recharge. Accordingly, there is a need to maximize the useful operational time of a wireless computing device.
Thus, there is a need for increasing a length of a paging cycle, in order to conserve energy in a power storage device of a wireless computing device, such as a mobile station, in order to prolong useful power storage device (battery) life.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for prolonging the useful life of a power storage device in wireless communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.